Monster High
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny start their first day of high school at Monster High surrounded by obnoxious ghouls, annoying teachers, and even sexy arrogant jocks? The summary always sucks, the story is always better. (It's the rewrite of the original) Original Pairings: Reds, Blues, Greens, and Purples.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so I came to the conclusion that I really wanted to do Monster High over, I don't know, I just really got excited about rewriting it and hopefully it will be just as good as the original one. I'm more than likely going to delete it after posting this first chapter or so…so yeah, thumbs up for effort lol.**

…

"Girls, wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school, do you?!" A groan was heard as a girl pulled her pillow over her head and tried tuning out the loud yelling from down the hall. A crash was heard shortly, making the girl jerk upwards from under her blankets. Bright pink eyes narrowed in the direction of her door.

"…Dad…what are you doing?" The man froze from pulling the axe out of the door before sheepishly turning towards the girl with an innocent grin.

"Ahh, nothing, just making sure you and your sisters were ready for school."

"By throwing your axe at our doors?"

"Well, it was more of me trying to chop it down but your theory sounds less violent." She rolled her eyes as she started climbing out of bed.

"Sure, whatever you say dad." He smiled.

"That's the spirit Blossom," And with that he closed her bedroom door, "Buttercup, open the door!" Blossoms sighed as she made her way out into the hallway towards the bathroom. Another bedroom door opened just as she passed and she giggled slightly at her younger sister's annoyed expression.

"Hey Bunny, I'm guessing you suffered the same morning wake up call." The lavender-eyed puff glared in the direction where their father ran off to.

"You have no idea." Blossom laughed again and stepped inside the bathroom to shower, stepping out fifteen minutes later wrapped in a towel. The girl stepped back into her bedroom and brushed her long red tresses into a high ponytail before heading over to her closet to get dressed.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Considering it's the first day of school, Blossom knew she had to make a great first impression. Wow, her sister has rubbed off on her way too much. She ended up slipping on a short sleeve pale pink skater dress with a simple denim jacket on top; for shoes, she slipped on a pair of nude flats.

"Perfect." Blossom grabbed her phone and her bookbag and made her way downstairs into the living room where her father was trying to look innocent with a giant hammer behind his back. Blossom gave him a 'really' look.

"What, I didn't do anything…" Just then, Buttercup rounded the corner from the kitchen while glaring at her father.

"Like hell you didn't! You knocked me in the head with that thing!" He turned a light shade of pink.

"I didn't know if you heard me." Buttercup growled, her fangs and claws growing dangerously. Just as the girl opened her mouth to speak, blonde hair came into view.

"Buttercup calm down, it's okay, daddy didn't mean to." Bubbles hovered a few inches off the ground, her baby blue and white fairy wings sparkling in the light as she floated.

"Sure he didn't Bubbles, just like the last twenty times!" Bubbles sighed and took her sister by the arm and dragged her back into the kitchen with Blossom right behind them. Bunny was finishing the rest of breakfast, sitting a plate of food in front of each of her sisters.

"Oh, are you guys ready for our first day or high school?" Buttercup shrugged.

"Oh my gosh yes! Our first day at Monster high, can you believe it? I bet it's going to be amazing!" Buttercup groaned.

"Bubbles, relax, you don't even know how everyone is around the school."

"Which is a perfect time to start making friends!"

"I'll pass." Bunny rolled her eyes while wrapping her golden cloths back around her arm.

"Come on Buttercup, cheer up, it is not that bad. Just get into the spirit of things." Her sister snorted.

"I'll get into the spirit of things the minute I get back in my bed." Blossom giggled a bit and Bubbles and Bunny sighed.

Yes, it was the girl's first day of Monster High, another year of being surrounded by work, obnoxious ghouls, and even stressful teachers, isn't it amazing?! Sarcasm aside, the joyful moments of making new friends, enjoying the end of the year prom, and possibly finding love was the true excitement the girls were feeling. They were even curious to see the new types of monsters they would see, wondering whether or not there were others just like them.

For starters, the girl's father was a dwarf who was obsessed with weapons and violence, no surprise where Buttercup gets hers from, but he was a genuinely caring father overall.

Buttercup is a werewolf fully packed with razor sharp fangs and claws. She typically stayed on her relaxed, 'I don't give a damn attitude', but her short temper was just a bomb waiting to go off. The short haired ravenette sat clad in a lime green crop top with a pair of high waisted skinny jeans and black high-top converse.

Bubbles is a fairy, vampire hybrid. A truly kind one at heart. She mainly stayed in her fairy form, but she did turn into a vampire when she was really upset or angry about something. She giggled and happily flew around the kitchen, her long golden locks gracefully flowing behind her. She had on a long sleeve baby blue and white striped shirt with a denim skirt and white flats.

Bunny is an Egyptian princess, one of the genuine nicer ones at that. Her long chestnut hair fell around past her shoulders in bundles with a golden headband, adorned with lavender and violet diamonds, pulling her bangs out of her face. She happily chatted away while washing the dishes, standing in a lavender romper with a sweetheart neckline and golden cloth wrapped around her right thigh and left forearm. A few gold bracelets adorned her wrists, as well as a gold necklace. For shoes she had on a pair of gold strappy sandals.

And lastly, Blossom is a witch. Capable of casting spells and making her broom appear with the snap of her fingers. She typically was the leader and somewhat peacemaker with her sisters…that was only if they didn't drive her crazy first.

Suddenly an axe came flying by the girl's heads, crashing into the fridge.

"It's time for school!"

"DADDY!"

"What?"

….

Blossom stopped her broom as she came to the front of the school. She and Buttercup looked around at the students surrounding the schoolyard. Bubbles flew up beside them shortly after and Bunny's servants sat her down just beside her sisters. She thanked them and watched them nod and carry her chair away. The four started making their way up towards the front as they continued to look at each and every student. The zombies hanging out near the water fountain, a few of the ghost gang scheming around the top of the school, and the cheerleaders harassing the jocks near the garden. What really caught Blossom's eye were four jocks in particular.

The first one had short blonde hair that swept out from his face, showing off his cobalt blue eyes. His smile almost made him shine as if he was prince charming, figuratively speaking. He stood in a royal blue and black varsity jacket with light washed denim jeans and white Nike's. Blossom looked closer and saw a something sticking out of his back pocket. A wand!

' _He must be a wizard, they're the only ones I know who carry one.'_

The second had short black hair that was spiked upwards. His forest green eyes held a mischievous glint in them and his smirk showed off his _very_ sharp canines. Blossom also noted his claws and figured he was some sort of animal, probably a werewolf. He had on a white muscle shirt underneath his forest green and black varsity jacket with black jogger pants and white Nike's.

The third had short brown hair with a slight fade and she couldn't see his eyes since they were closed. Though Blossom had a feeling what they might be. He had on a pair of violet and black Monster High headphones so he must have been jamming to music at the moment. He was wearing a violet t-shirt and dark washed jeans with violet high-top converse and his varisty jacket was thrown over his shoulder. She couldn't tell what exactly type of monster he actually was. Maybe she'd figure out later.

Last was the jock with short red hair and blood red eyes. She felt her face heating up seeing a smirk come across his features. He had on a red and black Varsity jacket as well and black denim jeans with red and white Jordan's. Blossom started to question what kind of monster he was when a group of annoying rebels walked by taunting and yelling at the four. She watched the boy glare and snap his fingers, the earth another the group of students tearing out from underneath them. The boy held his hand out, a dark red, almost black, aura illuminating off of it and suddenly a white ghostly figure started coming out of them. Blossom continued to stare wide-eyed in shock as she watched the boy suck out the student's souls and drop there bodies into the pits of hell. The souls floated around in his hand until he crushed them, making them disappear in thin air.

"D-Did you guys see t-that?!" Her sisters stopped to look back at her, barely noticing she stopped in the first place.

"What are you talking about leader girl?" Blossom gestured over to the four jocks, specifically the red one.

"H-He just sucked up those guys' souls, he's a demon!"

"Are you serious? How did I miss that?" Bunny rolled her eyes at Buttercup and looked over at the boys, a faint blush starting to dust her cheeks.

"I can't believe we have someone that powerful over here."

"Well believe it sister. Watch, there's more in store for us to see. Now let's go, I want to check out the school already."

"Wow, look's like someone livened up from this morning."

"Shut the hell up Bubbles." Blossom and Bunny laughed as they watched their sisters bicker before dragging them into the school building, unaware of sets of eyes on them as they left.

"Aye bro, did you see her?"

"Yeah man, they new girls or something?" The blonde shrugged.

"I have no idea." Just then, the black haired boy started to speak up again.

"Yo Boomer, use one of your spells to find out about them."

"Damn Butch, have you lost all of your social skills to the point that you need to stalk them on the internet."

"Shut up asshole and just do it." Boomer rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand nonetheless.

" _Whoever they may be, they are out of this world, show me just who are these beautiful girls."_ A cloud of smoke started to form in front of the boy as the others moved over.

"Nice rhyming Boom, it actually made sense this time." Boomer rolled his eyes at the violet eyes boy.

"Gee, thanks Bullet."

The four watched as the cloud revealed four images, one of each girl with a mild description underneath each one.

 _Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny; known as the Utonium sisters. Blossom, know as the witch sister, is the brains of the family and a difficult opponent to surpass on the intellectual scale. Buttercup, the short-tempered werewolf, is extremely tough. She is the overall strength of the group and is able to take down any opponent that comes her way. Bubbles, unlike her sister, is the sweet, kind-hearted fairy, vampire hybrid. Her mixed abilities make her the speed and stealth of the group. Just when you think you have her in your grasp, she manages to slip away. Last is Bunny, the Egyptian princess. There isn't much information pertaining to her, other than a rumored secret ability she holds. What is it? Nobody knows._

"Woah Brick, looks like someone's actually giving you a run for your money." The red head rolled his eyes as she looked as Blossom's smiling face.

"An intelligence level that high huh, I'd like to test that theory." Butch snickered as he looked at Buttercup's annoyed face.

"A feisty one, time to initiate phase one." Boomer rose a brow.

"Phase one of what?"

"Harassing the hell out of her." Bullet chuckled and dropped a hand on Butch's shoulder.

"Yeah, let us know how that works for you brother. In the mean time, I might check out this Bunny girl for myself."

"Slow down horn dog, you haven't even talked to her yet."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, that would be my nightmare."

"I oughta shove you into a damn nightmare." Brick felt a tick mark popping on his eyebrow as he moved over to his bickering younger brothers. He simply punched both in the head, ultimately ending their ranting.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"Hey man, that shit hurt."

"Then shut the hell up and we won't have this problem."

….

Blossoms and her sister stepped inside of the front office to get their schedules and hopefully end up in the same classes together. Bubbles thanked the secretary and skipped back over to her sisters and handed each one their schedule.

"Oh, I have home economics first period!" Buttercup smirked.

"Sweet, gym's my last class." Bunny smiled.

"I have music third period." Blossom smiled as well.

"Hey, I have yearbook second period." The girls froze when realization struck.

"Wait, we don't have a single class together, what the heck!" Bunny placed a hand on Bubbles' shoulder.

"Bubbles calm down, you and I still have English for second period." Blossom nodded.

"Yeah, and BC and I have Biology fourth period." The girl sighed.

"I guess you're right, I really just wanted us to end up in class together." Blossom threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Look on the bright side, we can still eat lunch together, plus this would be the perfect time to start making new friends." Bubbles' face lit up and she nodded happily.

"Great," Just then, a loud screech erupted throughout the school building, "Looks like it's time for class. See you guys later." Buttercup gave a short wave and made her way out of the office with Bunny not too far behind.

"See you guys at lunch!" Blossom and Bubbles waved back at their sisters before finally going on their separate ways to their own classes.

Bunny checked her schedule once more as she looked at the room numbers on every single door. She let out a defeated sigh as she hung her head.

"Who knew finding classes would be this hard." She started to turn and make her way down another hallway when she ran into the wall…well, more like someone. She fell back against the tiled floor and rubbed her head with a whine. Bunny turned her gaze up towards the person and gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you."

… **..**

 **There's chapter one. Kinda enjoying it for the time being, and hopefully it will stay like that. Plus if yall have any song suggestions, those would be cool…for me to listen and possibly throw into the story at some point and time. But yeah, let me know what you think. Danny out. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." Bunny rubbed her head slightly and looked up to meet a pair of icy blue eyes, though the pupils where shaped just like cogwheels. Bunny was surprised honestly. She finally came back to reality and took the outstretched hand before her while thanking the person.

"Oh don't worry about it, I didn't mean to run into you, I was just trying to find my class."

"I was doing the same actually, I kept getting lost on the halls." Bunny watched the girl giggle slightly.

"What class do you have?" Bunny blinked before looking down at her schedule.

"U-um, Chemistry."

"Hey, so do I! I guess we can struggle together." Both girls laughed.

"I'm Robin by the way, and just to let you know, I'm a steam powered robot, not an ATM like some of these assholes seem to believe." Bunny giggled lightly as a tick mark appeared on the girl's forehead. Robin is indeed a steam powered robot built by her own father. She's a light copper color with different rivets, bolts, and screws running up and down her body. She had on an off the shoulder white long sleeve shirt and a red skater skirt with a pair of black ankle boots and her long chestnut hair was pulled up into a high side ponytail.

"I'm Bunny, Egyptian princess at your service." Robin laughed.

"Well that's peculiar, aren't you supposed to be looking down on people and calling them peasants?" Bunny fanned a hand at her.

"Girl please, that's not my style, I'm a kind gentle soul." Both girls laughed again just as a loud scream rang throughout the entire school signaling the start of class. They paled.

"Oh shit, we're late!"

"Run girl, run!"

….

Blossom made her way into her first class of the day, History. She took a seat in a random desk and patiently waited for her teacher to come in while watching a few other students make their way inside. She watched a girl make her way inside and look around the entire room, I guess trying to figure out where she didn't mind sitting for the rest of the year. Blossom didn't really like to stare but she couldn't help but take the girl's appearance in and question what type of ghoul she was. She had long snow-white hair held back with a black headband and pearl white eyes. She stood in a white long-sleeve off the shoulder dress with a black bow tied around her waist and black heeled boots. The girl looked pretty normal, until Blossom's gaze fell to the storm cloud hovering over her head that steadily dropped snow in bucket fulls. Blossom was shocked a bit honestly. How was she not freezing? How did she even manage going to class like that? The girl didn't return to reality until she saw the girl heading over in her direction, taking a seat right beside her. The girl looked over at Blossom with her chin resting in the palm of her hand and a smirk on her face.

"You're a newbie aren't you, haven't seen you around here before." Blossom blinked and turned her attention to the smirking girl.

"Yeah-."

"I figured, you're not being obnoxious like the rest of these assholes around here." Blossom was taken back by the sudden demeanor. She didn't know the girl was this…headstrong. Calling her stuck up seemed a bit much. For now.

"Uh…thanks?" She giggled. What the hell was so funny?

"I'm Bell by the way, and don't mind the snow."

"Blossom, and are you not bothered by it?"

"Not really, you get used to it after a while," Aw, maybe she's not a stuck up as Blossom thought, "Plus it's a great way to take out your competition." Scratch that. Bell giggled again. Just then a scream rang throughout the entire building, and the rest of the students piled into the classroom, along with the professor. He was short and resembled a goblin.

"Good morning class, I'm going to ignore introductions and just get down to business. Find yourself a partner and take out your textbooks and turn to page 67." Blossom reached into her bag and pulled out her history textbook and started to turn to the page when she felt a presence right beside her. She turned to her left and looked to see a boy smirking at her. He had fire for hair and piercing blue eyes and kept eyeing her up and down. Blossom glared slightly. She opened her mouth to speak.

"What's cookin' good lookin', fancy being my partner, huh?" Blossom, again, opened her mouth to speak but someone else beat her to it.

"Get lost Jason, she's my partner." Jason looked behind Blossom to see Bell glaring at him.

"Says who?"

"Says me, _got it?_ " Bell glared daggers at him while crossing her legs and snapping her fingers. Suddenly a mountain of snow engulfed the boy, smothering him under the thousands of pounds of snow. Blossom blinked shocked. She really did that just to be her partner? She was starting to question if she should drop the class or move altogether. Nah, identity change should be better.

"Okay, _partner_ , you ready to get this work done?" Blossom nodded while trying to find the advil in her backpack.

….

Buttercup made her way into her English class feeling bored out of her mind already. She took a seat in one of the empty desks in the very back of the class and got on her phone until the teacher decided to come in. She glanced up every now then to see what types of monsters would step into the room, becoming interested in a few that she saw. She saw a few werewolves enter the class, as well as some werecats, not that they were surprising anyway. Eventually she saw a girl enter the room and she rose a brow. The girl had long strawberry blonde hair with a few purple, green, and pink streaks in her hair and bright light brown eyes. She had on a purple tank top tucked inside of a form fitted denim skirt and pink platform sandals. What exactly caught Buttercup's attention was the fish like fins sprouting on her ankles and arms.

' _I wonder what she is.'_ Buttercup watched the girl look around the room shyly until slowly making her way to the back and taking a seat beside her without making any eye contact. The girl sat her backpack down and stared down at her desk while fumbling with her fingers as if she were in deep thought. Buttercup rose a brow as she looked over at her. The girl must have felt her staring because she looked over at her and gasped lightly while trying to avert her gaze.

"You scared or something?" She gasped again and bit her lip slightly feeling her face heating up.

"U-u-um, n-no, I-I-just was u-um…" She trailed off. Buttercup frowned a bit. She couldn't really be irritated by how she was acting…okay, that was an understatement. Yes she could. But she chose not to considering Bunny was the same years back.

"Oi," The girl looked at her again, "Relax, whatever it is, don't sweat it." The girl smiled lightly with staring down at her feet. Just then a hand slammed down on to her desk, causing the girl to whimper slightly. Her gaze slowly traveled up to a pair of dark yellow ones.

Buttercup turned her attention to the annoyance as well, glaring in their direction.

"Well, well, we meet again, huh, squirt? Did you forget that you owe me for what you did?" The girl bit her lip sadly.

"B-b-but it was a-an accident a-a-and I-said I-I was s-sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it around these parts, you hear me girlie?" Buttercup had about enough of it.

"Fuck off, just leave her alone already." The boy glared over in her direction.

"Mind your damn business, this has nothing to do with you."

"It does when your harassing innocent people for no reason." The boy moved over in front of Buttercup and growled while showing off sharp canine teeth.

"You're really testing my patience you little bitch, mind your fucking business." Buttercup popped an eye open and looked up at the boy before suddenly snatching him up by the collar of his shirt and tossing him back against the wall. He coughed out a bit from the hard blow before looking up to see Buttercup eye to eye with him. He looked surprised honestly. Buttercup smirked and crossed her eyes.

"Now, let me make this clear, _leave her alone_ , and if I hear you bothering her ever again, you'll be digging your own grave. Got it?" The boy nodded with a gulp. Buttercup smiled a bit and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and tossed him up towards the front of the classroom, watching him collide with the trashcan and erupting laughter throughout the entire room. He quickly stood to his feet and tried getting away from her as fast as possible. Buttercup cracked her neck and took her place back in her seat, barely noticing the girl looking at her in admiration.

"T-t-thank y-you." Buttercup looked at her and smirked.

"Don't worry about it, can't stand assholes like him. What did you do to him anyway?" The girl bit her lip again.

"I-I-I accidentally s-splashed him with w-water, b-b-but I-I-didn't mean t-to. I-I couldn't h-help it." Buttercup nodded.

"By the way, what's your name and what exactly are you?"

"M-M-Madeline, a-a-and I-I'm a mermaid." Ah. That explained the water situation to a point. Buttercup looked down at her legs and Madeline quickly caught on.

"I-I turn into a full m-mermaid in the water b-b-but I get m-my legs back on l-land." Buttercup nodded understandingly.

"Cool, I'm Buttercup, werewolf at your service." The girl giggled. Just then a scream sounded off throughout the building signaling the start of class and the professor finally stalked into the room.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh, take out your textbooks and turn to page 159."

….

Bubbles happily skipped into her economics class and took a seat somewhere around the front of the class. She was truly excited and couldn't wait for her first class to start. She was bouncing in her seat. Yep, totally normal.

"I see your excited huh?" Bubbles stopped and turned to her left to see a girl smiling at her. She had short purple hair and light blue, almost white, eyes. She giggled.

"Yeah, the first day is always exciting because you get to meet new people and get involved in everything in school!" The girl giggled herself at Bubbles' antics.

"Well, I hope everything turns out the way you said."

"Of course it will, you just have to try." Bubbles reached down in to her bag to pull out her notebook but when she looked back up the girl was gone. She blinked.

"That's weird, where did she go?"

"I'm up here silly." Bubbles looked above her to see the girl grinning down at her.

"Woah, are you a fairy?" The girl giggled again and floated down just in front of the girl.

"No, I'm a ghost silly. Abigail the ghost. Nice to meet you." Bubbles was beyond excited. She's already met a ghost and she was her friend! Well…even if she didn't consider them friends, Bubbles claimed her already.

"Wow, that's so cool! I'm Bubbles and I'm a fairy, vampire hybrid." Abigail rose a brow with a smile.

"Well that's not something you hear everyday." Bubbles smiled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, well, daddy really…had a way…with women?" She didn't sound so sure about that. Hm. We'll get it together later. Abigail laughed and floated over to her seat beside her.

"Well, I think it's cool, better than hearing about the typical ghosts, vampires, and werewolves around here. You know, throw a little spice in your life."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Oh do you have any siblings?" Abigail thought for a moment.

"Maybe a few thousand, we lost count after fifty." Bubbles blinked surprised.

"Do you have any?" She nodded.

"I have three sisters, they all go here too." Abigail squealed.

"Oh can I meet them later, please?"

"Of course you can silly." The two girls laughed again just as screaming sounded off in the school building. Their professor stepped into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands looking exhausted.

"If you need me, I'll be taking a nap. Just don't leave." She sat behind her desk and dropped her head on the table and went straight to sleep, giving Bubbles and Abigail the opportunity to chat away and find out more about each other.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**I am terrible with these updates…I swear I am. I'm sorry. This is me being lazy while trying to get together what I wanna do. Plus as a side note for questions pertaining to the girls being different monsters…blame their father. It's his fault. But anywho, back to the story.**

… **.**

Blossom let out a brief sigh as she stepped out of her History class and made her way down the hall towards her next class for the day. It was average. Nothing special other than watching a few of the football jocks try pranking the professor halfway through the class period. Yeah, that was fun. The girl looked down at her schedule to see where her next class was when an arm dropped around her shoulders, quickly drawing her attention.

"So where you heading to now partner?" Blossom groaned internally a bit seeing Bell smirking at her. Now she personally didn't have anything against the girl, but…she was just slightly annoying. Maybe a little more than Bubbles.

"Um, looks like I have yearbook." Bell squealed happily and quickly grabbed the girl's wrist and started dragging her down the hall. It startled Blossom a bit honestly.

"This is great, you're going to really enjoy it! Putting together the yearbook, taking pictures of all the hotties around the school, personally taking out your enemies with just the snap of a picture." Blossom watched the girl ramble and let out another sigh. Just when she thought she was going to get away. And easily at that. Just then she felt the girl stop.

"Bullet, what are you doing? Why did you take your headphones off?" Blossom looked past Bell and noticed she was talking to one of the guy's she saw earlier that day. Only this time he looked different. He was still dressed the same and still had his short chestnut hair, but this time she was able to see his eyes, seeing they were a piercing shade of violet. What surprised her though was that parts of his skin was covered in…gold? Not like liquid gold being poured on him or anything, but his skin was actual gold! Blossom couldn't believe it. The boy chuckled.

"Yeah, Rivers wasn't having it with me blasting music over her lesson." Bell threw a hand on her hip.

"Damn, you still haven't figured out how to keep it under control otherwise?" He shook his head, another golden patch slowly appearing on his skin.

"We'll just keep jamming for the time being." Bullet smirked and slid his headphones back over his ears, music blasting through them shortly after. He waved at both girls and started making his way towards his next class. Blossom couldn't help but stare at him as he left, watching the gold slowly dissolve into his skin. Bell started dragging Blossom back down the hall and the girl couldn't help herself from questioning what she just saw.

"Hey, who was that?" Bell glanced back at her, slowing her pace so she was walking alongside Blossom.

"Oh that's Bullet, he's one of the popular jocks around here. He almost seems like a carefree loner at times but he's really cool when you get to meet him."

"So what was going on with his skin? What kind of monster is he?"

"Well, as for monster…we really don't know. You could possibly ask him or his brothers and they'll possibly tell you. But long story short, he basically controls gold…kind of. Think of how we have blood inside of us, for him it's gold." Blossom's eyes widened.

"Seriously? And he's not bothered by it?" Bell shrugged.

"Not really, he's been living with it his entire life."

"So why was it casually spreading on his body like that? At least when I saw him earlier this morning, he looked normal."

"Well, that's one thing. He's able to keep into under control when he's listening to music for some reason. Otherwise, if he stops, it'll slowly start spreading on his body, like before, until he turns into a pure gold statue."

"Are you serious?!" Bell nodded as they rounded a corner.

"He's been trying to figure out how to handle it without music, but he still hasn't found anything yet. Plus, not saying that I want him to become a statue, but in my opinion he shouldn't stop with his music. He's a great musician." Blossom nodded.

"Girl, I'm gonna need to drag you to the music room one day for you to hear him play because look, when he plays~..." Bell trailed off and simply shook her head with a smile. Blossom giggled as they both entered the classroom.

"Well I'll be glad to come listen." Bell nodded and opened her mouth to speak again when a voice cut her off.

"Hey Bell! How's it going babe!" Bell groaned and let her head fall in her hand.

"Just when you thought today couldn't get any worse." Blossom blinked and looked up to see a boy running over in their direction. He stopped in front of the two and waved before going on and 'harassing' Bell. Blossom noticed he had snow white hair just like the girl, but his eyes were a shade of light grey. He stood clad in a black t-shirt and light grey baggy jeans with a pair of icy blue Nike's. Blossom couldn't help but also notice his hands and forearms had a faint layer of what looked like either snow or a thin layer of ice and she could feel a winter chill emitting off of his body. Was he just like Bell in a sense?

"What do you want Bliss?"

"Just seeing if you're ready for this group assignment, finally got the Queen to accept the role." Bell looked up wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" He nodded with a grin. Bell squealed again and jumped happily.

"Okay, so who all is in our group?" His grin widened.

"Just you and me sweetheart." Bell's smile faltered and she started sulking on the ground, letting herself be engulfed by snow from her storm cloud.

"What did I-I ever do to d-deserve this?" Bliss fanned a hand at her.

"Girl please, it's gonna be a blast. I mean, you're hanging out with me after all." Bell glared up at him from her spot on the floor before standing and snatching him down by the front of his shirt and shaking him.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I JUST WANTED IT TO BE ME AND YOU?!" It looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"Hm, I didn't, I just knew you would anyway." Yeah, that earned a snowball to the face. Blossom stood on the side looking unsure of what to do or say as she watched the scene unfold. She sighed as she watched Bell try and smother the boy under her mountain of snow.

"Yep, this is definitely going to be a long day."

….

Bubbles and Bunny casually strolled into their second period class and took a seat around the middle while chatting away.

"Robin was really nice, I invited her to come and eat lunch with us. Plus she's an actual steam-powered robot!"

"Really, I invited Abby too! Would you believe she's a real-life ghost?" Bunny giggled at her sister.

"To a point yes since we're surrounded by many of them over here Bubs." The two giggled as more students stepped into the classroom.

"Yo Brick did you hear anything else from coach today?"

"Nope, he just said we all better be on the field by the time he gets out there or it's gonna be hell for us. Literally."

"Damn, the man becomes the guardian of hell for the rest of his life and now he's threatening to kill us. Tell the man to relax every now and then." Brick snickered.

"Yeah, go ahead and tell him that and see where it gets you Butch." That earned a groan from his brother. The two slid inside of the classroom and made their way towards the back of the room, sitting right beside one another.

"Hey Brick, aren't they the girls we saw earlier this morning?" The boy watched his brother gesture down towards the middle of the classroom, pointing out the brunette and blonde haired girls.

"Yeah, now that you mention it."

"Perfect time to make my grand entrance." Brick rolled his eyes.

"You have no grand entrance. You're barely wanted at home." Butch glared at his brother.

"Well who woke up on the right side of the bed for you?" Brick ignored his brother and turned his attention back towards the two girls again. He closed his eyes and slowly started to relax. He opened his eyes again shortly after and they were glowing a blazing shade of red.

"Sending your little buddy on an adventure or something?"

"Something like that." Suddenly a little flame, no bigger than the palm of Brick's hand, appeared in front of him, floating aimlessly in the air. A pair of black eyes popped up on the flame and looked around before turning its attention towards him.

"What's up Blaze?" The little flame made a little sound of happiness and happily floated around him. Brick chuckled and grabbed Blaze by the tip of his flame and sat him down in front of him on his desk. He watched the flame sprout a pair of arms and legs and stand to his feet and look up in his direction.

"All right Blaze, I have a little job for you, okay?" The little flame nodded as it waddled around carefreely.

"I want you to follow those two girls down there and find out any information on them, okay?" Blaze nodded again.

"Good, and no making contact with them. I want you to stay hidden." Blaze made another faint noise and sudden disappeared within thin air.

"You know I always question how he turned out like that since you made him."

"Like what?"

"Basically like Bliss, a moron." That earned a punch to the head.

"He's not a moron you idiot. He's a carefree little sprite who knows when to get serious when the time comes." Butch stared at his brother while rubbing his head.

"I think he's there to dumb your IQ down smartass." That earned another punch.

….

Buttercup groaned as she stepped into her Algebra class and flopped down in another chair at the back of the class. She threw her head back and closed her eyes.

"Why can't school over with yet?"

"Well, considering we just got here, it'd be hard to justify that argument." Buttercup's head shot up and she looked to her left to see a blonde-haired boy looking at her with a grin. She rose a brow. She recognized those cobalt blue eyes from earlier.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, was just answering your question." She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed while leaning back in her chair.

"This is gonna be a long ass day."

"Tell me about it."

"Will you stop that!?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop responding every time I say something!"

"Oh, I gotcha." Buttercup looked at him one more time before throwing her head back again and closing her eyes.

"I'm Boomer by the way."

"Good for you." There was silence.

"What's your favorite color?" Oh, that's it! Buttercup rose from her seat and casually started choking Boomer on the floor, away from any eye witnesses. The boy struggled a bit underneath the girl since she enhanced her strength with her wolf abilities.

"You…little…-."

"Boomer, did you ask her what her lucky number was?"

"F-f-favorite…c-color…"

"Ah." Buttercup looked up to see a boy looking down at them casually with his backpack thrown over his shoulder. She could feel a cold chill emitting off of him and it sent a shiver down her spine, ultimately causing her to loosen her grip around Boomer's throat. The boy sat up quickly gasping for air and Buttercup quickly rose up off of him while dusting herself off. She crossed her arms and looked back at the other boy, noticing he had short white hair and light grey eyes.

"Damn, you're just as aggressive as Butch."

"Well, I mean you bring it up on yourself bro."

"Thanks so much Bliss." Buttercup rolled her eyes at the duo and took her place back in her seat. Boomer sat back down in his chair and Bliss sat down on the other side of Buttercup. Wait, now it's two of them? Nope. Not today.

"Oh no, move it. Go somewhere else." Bliss looked at her.

"Aw, but it's such a lovely view of the front."

"I don't care. Get lost!" He stroked his chin in thought.

"Nah, I think I'll stay."

"Well _I'm_ going. I am not going to be stuck between two morons."

"HEY!"

"Yep, just like Butch."

"Ms. Utonium, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would take your seat while I get ready to teach my class." The girl glared at her professor and flopped back down in her chair. Her glared hardened seeing the two boys grinning at her innocently.

"I'll murder both of you if you don't quit with the damn staring."

"Damn girl, relax, we're just two friendly human beings who would like to get to know you better is all."

"Yeah, what he said."

"Fuck off." Bliss threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, can't we at least get your name?"

"I'll break your fucking arm." The boy paled slightly and quickly moved his arm before she was able to grab ahold of him. Buttercup looked at the wall clock. It's only been five minutes. Her head fell against her desk.

"Oh, what about twenty questions?"

"Boomer you're a genius." Buttercup felt something poke her shoulder.

"Hey, we're down for twenty questions. You're going first." Were they really this stupid or did they do drugs? Buttercup didn't know which but she knew for a guaranteed fact that both boys were working her _last_ nerve to the _highest_. Maybe she could slice their throats and leave them in the janitor's closet…nope that was a little too dark, even for her. Maybe a black eye. Yeah, that suited better. She felt another poke.

"I am not playing twenty questions with you!" She was seething. Both boys froze and their eyes slowly looked down towards the front of the classroom. Buttercup turned her attention to the front shortly after and saw their professor looking up at them with a glare of his own and arms crossed.

"So glad that you three decided to volunteer to be partners for the first group assignment. Now Ms. Utonium. Another outburst from you and that'll be detention. Now, sit down." The girl flopped back down in her chair with a groan. There was a moment of silence between the three.

"So partner-."

"Just leave me alone already."

… **.**

 **I'm getting in and out of a writing vibe as I'll call it for now. Probably gonna start writing the next chapter tomorrow and get it up sometime this week. Don't hold me to that though. It's just a theory. XD**

 **Keep living life to the fullest.**

 **Danny out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you guys haven't listened to Bruno Mars and Cardi B new song – Please Me…Ima need yall to jump on that right now. XD Btw is there a way to throw in pictures in the story?**

…..

Buttercup found it harder and harder to concentrate on the lesson her professor was trying to teach. Okay, she really could care less about what the professor was saying. She just wanted to hurry up and leave the class so she could get far away from Boomer and Bliss. They both were _very_ annoying and, frankly, if they both didn't stop staring at her with those idiotic smiles, they were gonna get a claw straight to the face. She let out a low sigh and glanced over at the clock again. Thirty more minutes and she was home free. That felt like an eternity. Buttercup turned her attention down towards her professor at the front and noticed he was too focused on his lesson to pay her any attention anymore.

"Perfect." She quickly got on her phone to hopefully get time to move on faster. Her sanity didn't last very long.

"Yo…" Buttercup made a slight poker face and slowly turned her attention towards Bliss.

" _What?_ " The boy looked down at his work slightly confused.

"Do you understand what he's talking about down there? I don't get how he got that answer." The girl rose a brow slightly and looked down at his work, seeing how he was trying to work out the problem but was struggling to do so.

"It's not that hard you know." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Y-yeah, math was never my strongest subject." Buttercup sighed and slid over slightly.

"You're doing it wrong here. You've got everything right until here, but you're supposed to divide and then carry the two, not the seven." She finished explaining the problem out to him and slid back over to her spot and got back on her phone. Finally, some peace and quiet.

"Okay…explain that again because I forgot." Or not. Buttercup made another poker face.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as serious can get." He was messing with her. He had to be. She narrowed her eyes and moved back over, explaining the problem to him again.

"Okay, I think…I have it?" She watched him write out the problem and mess up once again. She let out a sigh, her head falling into her hands.

"What are you not understanding man?" Bliss scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, I usually get the hang of it, but I'm not catching a pattern." Yep, it was official. She was dropping the class.

….

Blossom giggled watching Bell rant away in her seat from her talk earlier with Bliss. The two were currently putting together potential themes for the upcoming yearbook for the year and deciding what the end of the year prom theme should be as well. Bell knew more about the process since she's taken yearbook before, so she was giving Blossom the basics.

"Who does he think he is! I mean what made him think I wanted to partner with him?!" Blossom giggled again and started sorting color schemes and designs.

"I don't know, but he seemed very excited about it." Bell huffed and crossed her arms, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I-I don't care. I get tired of seeing that idiot e-everyday."

"You can be in denial all you want, but we can see otherwise." Bell whipped her head around to face Blossom with a slight glare, seeing the girl was smirking at her.

"What, I am n-not in denial. He annoys me every day and I-I can't stand him."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because he likes to see me irritated!" Blossom sat her chin in the palm of her hand and smiled at the blushing girl.

"Noo, I think he likes you~." Bell's face turned an even darker shade of red and crossed her arms.

"N-no he d-d-doesn't!"

"How do you know?"

"B-b-because!"

"Because~?" Bell let out a frustrated scream and turned away from Blossom with a huff. Blossom laughed a bit and dropped a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just saying, I find it hard to believe that he just wants to harass you every single day if he doesn't like you. Plus, the smile on his face was unmistakable." Bell glanced back at the girl with a poker face.

"You're supposed to be o-on m-my side here." Blossom threw her up in defense, the smile widening on her face.

"Can't deny the love that's in the air girl."

"S-s-shut up~!" Blossom laughed again and sat a few designs in front of Bell.

"Come on Bell, you honestly think he doesn't like you?" Bell shakily took the designs and started pairing them with past designs and pictures.

" _Y-yes!_ "

"Why?" Bell opened her mouth to speak but was ultimately cut off by their professor.

"Bell dear~! Do you have any of the themes and color schemes from prom from the past two years~?" The girl stood to her feet and carried the pictures and templates over to the woman. Blossom watched her, a smug smirk coming across her features.

"You can lie to me all you want Bell, but I can see that truth."

…..

Bunny yawned as she tried focusing on her professor, though it was very difficult. It's just very boring and her professor being a zombie was not helping the situation either. Add slurred speech, a short attention span, slow writing abilities and you've got the perfect class, right? Wrong. She rubbed her eyes and glanced over at her sister to see she was fast asleep. Oh Bubbles. You were supposed to be the strong one here! Bunny giggled slightly and quickly dug through her book bag to try and find something to entertain her until the bell rang. She pulled out a little sketchbook and flipped through some of the pages until she found a blank sheet.

"Great…now I just need to think of a tune…" Bunny hummed a bit to herself, trying find some type of beat or rhythm to get her started with writing her lyrics. She wouldn't consider herself a professional with writing songs but it was something fun she liked to do every now and then during her pass time.

"Hmm, I'm the kind of girl…who…who doesn't say a word… Yeah, that could work." She wrote down a few more verses. It sounded good far to her but she still felt like it lacked potential. She sighed and let her cheek rest in the palm of her hand.

"Come on Bunny, think… Ready or not…here I come…where you at…? The night is young…?" She sighed again and tore out the sheet, about to ball it up and throw it in the trash when she stopped. She looked down at the sheet and remembered her sisters would harass her if she threw another potential song in the trash. She laughed lightly to herself and simply stuck it back inside of the little book and closed it.

"Maybe it'll come together later…" Jus then, the school bell rang throughout the building, signaling the end of class.

"Thank God." Bunny started shaking her sister awake.

"Come on Bubs, it's time to go." Bubbles sat up and stretched.

"W-what?" Bunny giggled.

"You slept through the whole class, it's time to go sleepyhead." Bubbles looked shocked.

"Are you serious?! Just when I told BC that sleeping isn't an option in class and then I fall asleep myself!"

"Bubbles relax, it's perfectly fine. It's not like she was here to see you."

"But still!"

Both girls started making their way out of class, thankful that it was finally over with. Bunny waved back at Bubbles and went in search of her next class…while struggling to put her books in her bag.

"Stupid textbooks." She groaned and moved down the hall towards her locker, opening it up and throwing in her unnecessary books and notebooks. At least those she wouldn't need for the rest of the day. Bunny didn't even notice she dropped her little sketchbook in the process. She closed her locker and threw her bag back over her shoulder and disappeared down the hall amongst the crowd of students, still unaware that her prized possession was gone.

A pair of eyes watched the girl disappear off into the distance, watching as she unnoticedly drop the little book. The person moved over towards her locker and picked up the little sketchbook off the floor and slid it inside of their pocket before moving along with the rest of the students towards their next class.

Bunny sighed as she moved down the hall. Her last class was just so depressing and uncomfortably hot for whatever reason. Maybe her music class will be better. At least she hoped it would. It was her favorite thing to do in the world after all so she was really looking forward to it. The girl stepped inside of the classroom and was automatically faced with a giant white grand piano sitting in the front of the classroom.

"Wow~…" Bunny couldn't help but move over and admire the instrument, letting her fingers glide across the soft smooth surface and down across the black and white keys.

"Amazing isn't it?" Bunny jumped with a light gasp and looked up towards the door to see a boy standing in the doorframe. He had his hands in his pockets and was smirking at her.

….

Bubbles skipped over to her Chemistry class with a bright smile on her face. Some would say she looked overly excited, but the girl would really push it on the fact that she will be able to eat lunch together with her sisters and possibly their new friends. Bubbles just couldn't stop the light squeal from passing her lips as she sat in her seat around the front of the classroom.

"You must be Bubbles, I could tell from your excitement." Bubbles turned her attention to her left and saw a girl, who resembled Bunny a bit, smiling at her. Her eyes automatically settled on the icy blue cogwheels the girl had for eyes and she remembered her sister telling her about her friend who had them.

"Oh my gosh, you must be Robin!" The girl giggled and nodded. She was surprised to see Bubbles latch onto her, engulfing her in a giant hug.

"Oh my gosh, it's so awesome to finally meet somebody new!" Robin giggled.

"I can say the same honestly. I've known mostly everyone here since like grade school so you know it's almost like nothing's changed." Bubbles nodded.

"Yeah, my sisters and I just transferred here we're basically like the new kids here."

"Well, I wont doubt that you all will fit right in. Mostly everyone here is a kind soul, excluding those one or two that try to cause trouble." Bubbles nodded.

"Thanks Robin! Oh are you coming to eat lunch with us later?" The girl laughed again and nodded.

"Of course. I'd love to meet the rest of your sisters."

"Yay, I just can't wait!" Bubbles continued to squirm around in her chair and Robin couldn't help but laugh at her even more. The two watched as more students started piling into the classroom just before the bell decided to ring. Bubbles watched a number of different monsters come inside of the room and she still, to a point, couldn't believe they all existed. Not to judge or anything, but it was unbelievable.

"Oh, hey Mason, how did it feel going back home to Australia?" Bubbles looked over towards Robin and noticed she was talking to a boy beside her. He was rather tan, probably from being out in the sun in a whole different country, and she could see he worked out quite a bit since he had on a muscle shirt. The boy had dark brown eyes and long black hair with a few teal and gold streaks that was pulled up into a messy bun.

"It was really cool actually being back. Got to see the family and harass my friends as usual." He had an Australian accent. It really suited him. Bubbles also took into account that he had small fins around his wrists and gills on his neck.

"Nice, so tell me, do you still prefer to be here or back home." Mason chuckled.

"Come on Rob, you know I can't decide on that. Australia is my first home, but I wouldn't mind staying here though." Robin smirked and entwined her fingers.

"Sure, so you'll say it has nothing to do with Maddie?" Bubbles watched a blush come across the boy's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"A-ah, well…," Robin leaned in in anticipation, "M-maybe…"

"I knew it! Why don't you just talk to her? You and I both know she won't turn you down." Mason's cheeks darkened.

"I-I know, I guess that it hasn't registered in my mind yet." Robin nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're still here for you."

"Thanks Rob." Robin nodded and turned her attention back towards Bubbles with a smile.

"Hey, Mason, this is Bubbles. She and her just came here to Monster High." Mason looked over with a smile and waved.

"Who's it hanging mate? Merman at your service."

"It's going great so far actually. Everyone has been so nice and I'm a vampire, fairy hybrid." He nodded.

"Nice, plus," He dropped a hand on Robin's shoulder, "You've got a great navigator here if you ever get lost. And if you need money, perfect ATM." That earned him a punch to the arm.

"I've already told you, I'm not an ATM!" Mason laughed and Robin glared at him as their professor stepped inside of the room.

"All right class, get out your textbooks and turned to page fifty-one."

….

"Freedom!" Buttercup hurried out of her class as fast as she could, running down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria. Many ghouls throughout the halls stared at the girl as if she were crazy but eventually went back to whatever it is they were doing. Buttercup finally stopped in the commons area towards the front of the school. It was where majority of the ghouls around the school hung out and talked in between classes and usually before and after school. She moved over and sat down against of set of stairs as she waited for her sisters. Blossom came around the corner minutes later.

"Yo, leader girl!" Her pink eyed sister smiled and moved over to her younger sister.

"Hey, Buttercup, how'd your first day of classes go so far?" Buttercup let out a groan.

"I was surrounded by idiots who wouldn't _leave me alone_." Her older sister laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"What went down with you leader girl?" Blossom's laughed subsided.

"Well, I met a new friend who is very…confident and a little conceited as I'll put it." Buttercup rose a brow.

"Wow, I'm surprised you attracted those type of guys."

"She's a girl BC."

"Oh, well, even worse." Blossom threw a hand on her hip and looked back into the crowd of students swarming the halls. A flash of blonde and brown came into her view and she quickly started calling over her sisters.

"Bunny! Bubbles!" She waved at them to quickly draw their attention. Both girls ran over towards the two.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey, how was class?"

"Boring, I want to go home." Bunny fanned at hand at the girl.

"Come on Buttercup, you haven't even made it to gym class yet."

"Which will be the only highlight of my day, but first I need to eat." She stood and stretched.

"I hope it's something good, otherwise I'm cooking for the rest of the year." The girls laughed at Bunny's comment as they stepped through the cafeteria doors. They made their way through the lunch line, grabbing their trays and taking a seat at a random table in the middle of the cafeteria. They started chatting with one another as more students started coming inside.

Madeline stepped inside of the room with her lunch box in hand. Her gaze traveled around the room quickly in search of a place to possibly sit alone before going back down to her feet. A small sigh escaped her lips. She always struggled to fit in at school. Every year it felt like she became more and more of an outcast. The only ones she could really consider her friends were Robin and Mason…though she had more feelings for him, but of course he didn't see her more than a friend. That's what hurt her the most. She let out another sigh. Maybe it was for the best. His home was in Australia and there was denying that he preferred to be back home more than anything. She shook her head of the thoughts. She shouldn't even be thinking like that.

"Hey Madeline!" The girl was snapped out of her thoughts to see a group of girls waving over at her and then she realized that one of them was Buttercup. Madeline quickly made her way over, a small smile making its way onto her face. She had almost forgotten about what happened earlier. After Buttercup basically threatened that bully to stop harassing her, she invited her to eat lunch with her and her sisters. Never was she invited to anything. Majority of the other kids just ignored her, almost like putting up a brick wall in between them, but now she had possibly found people who want to be friend. She finally sat down on the side of Buttercup.

"All right, this is Madeline. She's an actually mermaid and Bubbles don't kill her." Bubbles squealed happily and Madeline blushed madly from the sudden attention.

"That's so cool! So you have an actual tail with scales and everything?" Madeline nodded.

"O-only in t-t-the water."

"Whoa, I already know that's beautiful."

"Right! Whenever the light hits just right, it is absolutely gorgeous." The girls stopped after hearing the sudden voice and looked to Bunny's left to see another girl, who looked a little like her, sitting beside her.

"Robin, how did you even get over here without making a sound."

"It's called the element of surprise B." Bunny grinned and turned back to her sisters.

"Guys, this is Robin, steam-powered robot at your service." Robin waved.

"Nice to meet you all. Plus, I see you've met Maddie." The sisters looked over at Madeline, ultimately causing the girl to blush uncontrollably.

"You guys know each other?" Robin nodded.

"We're known each other since grade school." Buttercup nudged Madeline in the arm playfully with a smirk.

"You never mentioned you had another friend." The girl struggled with her words.

"W-w-well-I-I…u-um…I-I…"

"Great Buttercup, you broke her."

"Shut up Bunny." Robin laughed.

"Don't worry, Maddie here is just more on the shier side which is why she doesn't talk much." The girls nodded in understanding.

"Whoa Bubbles, are these your wonderful sisters?" Blossom froze with her froze still in her mouth and slowly turned her head to her right, coming face to face with another girl. She screamed out a bit, accidentally throwing the fork at the girl though it went straight through her.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for startling you."

"Oh, hi Abigail!"

"Bubbles who is she?!" Abigail smiled and floated around the table and took a seat beside Bubbles.

"Hi, my name is Abigail."

"Well, now that's covered, what are you exactly?" The girl giggled again.

"I'm just your little average ghost." Buttercup made a slight poker face.

"Considering what I've seen around here, ghosts are not average but whatever floats your boat." Bunny looked over at her older sister and saw she was still a bit startled from the encounter.

"Blossom," She dropped a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?" Blossom let out a deep breath while still clutching her chest.

"Yeah, I t-think so-."

"All right Blossom, we've got business to finish." Blossom jumped and almost fell out of her chair from the sudden outburst. Everyone looked over beside the girl to see another girl with snow white hair and pearly white. She was looking at Blossom with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Everyone was mainly focused on the snow cloud hovering above her head.

"Bell, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"You must mean another heart attack." Blossom glared slightly at Abigail who giggled in return.

"Well, you shouldn't have dragged on that conversation from earlier. I told you it was nothing."

"Again, denial does not suit you girl." Bell growled and Blossom smirked. Bell turned away from her with her arms crossed.

"So, does that mean the gang's all here?"

"I think so Bubbles."

"Cool, isn't this amazing!?"

"Bubbles relax already, okay?"

"Come on Buttercup, liven up a bit." Buttercup rolled her eyes and took a sip of her sprite. The eight girls sat and casually chatted while eating their lunch together, unaware of sets of eyes watching them from afar.

"Whoa, who would've known there was a girl just like Butch."

"Yeah, I mean I just walked in and she was strangling the life out of Boomer like nothing."

"For the record, I was assaulted. I only asked what her favorite color was." Bullet smirked.

"Yeah, as if you didn't provoke her beforehand."

"Shut up." Butch laughed and turned towards his older brother.

"So Brick, you're little buddy still watching them or what?" The red-head drank some of his water while lazily looking at the boy.

"He's supposed to. Who knows where he is right now." Bliss rose a brow.

"Whoa bro, you got Blaze stalking them now?"

"It's not stalking you moron, he's just gathering information."

"Uh huh, sure he is." That ended with a fork to the face…which ended up sticking to his face.

"You know damn well metal freezes and sticks!" Brick shrugged and took a bite of his lunch.

"Next time you'll learn to think before you speak." Bliss glared slightly at his friend and tried prying the utensil from his face. He struggled for a few minutes before finally detaching it from his face. He then turned his attention towards his other friends.

"Mitch, how long are you just going to sit here and drool over Robin? Same goes for you Mason with Madeline." Both boys quickly turned their gazes from the girls, evident blushes on their faces.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Y-yeah, I was j-just checking out the dessert table." Bliss rolled his eyes.

"Denial doesn't suit you two. Might as well confess. It's been almost two years now."

"We are not in denial!" Bullet laughed at the three as he slid his headphones off.

"Whoa man, living life on the edge all of a sudden?" Bullet cracked his neck and stretched a bit.

"Taking an opportunity to actually listen to the conversation without music blasting in my ear." Bliss nodded.

"Understand. Though, how long can you just go without it?"

"A few hours at most."

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out how to keep it under control. Plus with Mr. know-it-all over there," Mitch jabbed a thumb towards Brick, "I figured it'd be done by now." Brick glared.

"I'm a demon, not a miracle worker." Mitch threw his hands up in defense. Wow I almost forgot to introduce him. Mitch another friend casually being stuck in the friend zone by the girl he likes. Some would also say he resembled Bullet with his short shaggy chestnut hair but he had dark brown eyes and tended to be annoying at times like Bliss.

"Just saying man."

"Damn Brick, someone shove a stick up your ass or something?"

"Mason, I will kill you."

"Hm…can we do that later, prom hasn't gotten here yet." Brick rolled his eyes.

"And you're so quick to jump on us, what about you and Bell?" Bliss turned a shade of pink and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, I don't think she likes me."

"What makes you say that?" Bliss sighed.

"Seems like she gets annoyed whenever I come around and she doesn't want to hang out or anything." Butch dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"Look man, you can't let that stop you. Plus nine times out of ten, it's the girl's strategy of trying to hide her feelings. You know, be mean to try and run him off so he doesn't catch a possible hint that she likes him."

"Wow Butch, that has to be the smartest thing you've said all day."

"Shut the fuck up Boomer. That's why you got your ass handed to you by a girl."

"Ohhhh, buuurrrnnn!"

"Shut up Mason!" Butch growled at his younger brother and turned back to his friend.

"But yeah, try taking a different approach and see where that gets you. And if it doesn't work, Brick here will give you twenty bucks."

"And I'll shove you down into the pits of hell."

"Brick relax bro!"

"Just wild out here man."

"And I'll burn you alive in your grave."

"Do you need a snickers bro? You're not you when you're hungry."

"Do you need your soul sucked out of your body or do you want a knife to the throat?"

…..

 **Wow this update came around faster than I thought honestly XD. Had another boost of energy to write this chapter. Plus do yall think I should add little chapters of the other couples? You know with Madeline and Mason, Bliss and Bell, and Robin and Mitch? Or would yall like individual chapters of each couple? Or just stick to this style and throw in random romance moments here and there? Suggestions maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

Madeline waved at back at her new friends as she made her way out of the cafeteria towards her next class for the day. A giant smile adorned face as she clutched her books tighter to her chest. The whole idea was still unbelievable to her. She had actually made friends. Real friends! Wait until her mom hears about this!

"Hey Maddie!" The girl stopped in her tracks and looked back to see Mason running to catch up with her. A blush started creeping onto her cheeks as he started getting closer.

"Hey Mads, glad I caught ya. Come on, I'll walk you to class." Mason smirked as he looked down at the girl.

"So, how you been?" Madeline bit her lip slightly.

"O-oh, I-I've been good, w-w-what about y-you?"

"Eh, nothing's changed really, same old, same old."

The two teens walked down the hall side by side in complete silence. More of an awkward silence. Mason was rubbing the back of his neck while looking off, a blush starting to creep up his neck and on his ears. Madeline was staring down at her feet, her face putting the color red to shame.

"Uh…look Maddie, I-I guess I wanted to know if you…you wanted to possibly…u-um…uh…" The girl looked up at the boy and saw his face was completely red and how bad he was struggling with his words. A small smile tugged on her lips and she let her hand fall on his arm, drawing his attention towards her. She watched him take a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak again.

"I just wanted to know if y-you possibly wanted to hang out this weekend. G-go see a movie or something." Madeline gasped lightly. Was she dreaming? No, no, this was still reality. She already knew she was going to ruin the moment just by speaking so she simply nodded her head. A giant smile came across his face.

"Great, I-I'll come by your house around seven." Madeline nodded and Mason waved at her as he ran off towards his own class. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. This would be the first time they would be together…alone. She felt her face burning. She just hopes she doesn't embarrass herself. Madeline turned and started to head into her classroom when she came face to face with a girl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Madeline. Never thought you'd see me again, huh nerd?" Madeline bit her lip as she tried averting her gaze and ducking her head. A finger came in contact with her forehead, shoving her head back up to look at the girl.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Madeline slowly looked up at her face, fear starting to fill her as she looked at the girl's navy-blue eyes. She had shoulder-length silver hair with a few navy-blue streaks. Tamara's her name. A returning face to Monster High and Madeline's daily harassment. Why? We honestly don't know.

"U-u-um T-T-Tamara, w-we h-have-." Tamara slammed her hand against the door, erupting a small squeak out of the girl and causing her to clutch her books tighter to her chest. Her gaze automatically hit the floor.

"I don't care. Did I say you could say anything to me," Tamara started poking Madeline in the chest, pushing her backwards until her back hit the lockers, "You're fucking annoying, why don't you just drop dead already!" Madeline gasped as she looked on wide-eyed.

"T-T-Tam-." A fist collided with the locker, bending it and leaving a deep fist-sized crater in it. Madeline screamed out a bit and shut her eyes tightly, her lip trembling from fear.

"Shut up," The girl's skin changed. It was no longer the same light tanned skin but it was now a metallic silver, resembling metal, "I'm sick and tired of you being here and taking everything away from me!" Those sharp blue eyes glared at Madeline with so much hatred.

"Ms. Steel, what do you think you're doing? You leave Ms. Serpentine alone or you're getting suspended!" Tamara glanced back to see a teacher looking at her with hands on her hips. She cut her eyes back to Madeline, making the girl shake with fear.

"I will make your life a living nightmare, you better watch yourself." Tamara leaned back and turned her skin back to normal before turning and stalking off down the hall. The teacher moved over to Madeline and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right Madeline? She didn't hurt you did she?" The young girl shook her head as she tried relaxing. She eventually stalked into class and quietly took a seat around the middle of the classroom. She could feel tears threatening to spill over as she stared down at her desk. She didn't know why the girl always picked on her. She never did anything to her but yet she was always at her throat.

"Yo, what's up sprinkles?" Madeline gasped and looked over to her left to see a boy looking at her with a deep smirk. She started biting her lip as she stared at him in question. One thing she saw was that he resembled Tamara. He had the same silver hair and the tips were navy-blue, as well as his eyes, though she could see a few faint specks of gold within them.

"Hello? You still in there sprinkles?" Madeline snapped back to reality after feeling a nagging poke on her forehead. She tried grabbing his hand.

"C-c-could you s-stop, p-please?" The boy stopped shortly after and smirked again as he eyed her.

"Thought I lost ya for a sec there, now, tell me," Madeline froze as his smirk deepened, she felt on edge, "Aren't you pumped for the games?!" She froze. What did he say? She looked over at him again and saw him grinning widely, his sudden bad boy demeanor changing into that of a bubbly child.

"W-what?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you're not excited for these up coming sports games! Have you been living under a rock?" Who the hell is he? She's never seen him before. Was he new? Hell she couldn't tell regardless because she basically hid from everyone anyway.

"Yo, by the way, what's your name?"

"A-a-ah, M-M-Madeline."

"Madeline huh, you stutter a lot, don't you? Well, I'm Travis, Travis Steel at your service." Madeline's eyes widened.

"S-s-steel?" He looked at her curiously.

"Yeah? Oh, name sounds familiar to ya? Probably because of my sister Tamara."

"T-Tamara?"

"Yeah, you've met her, haven't you? Majority haven't figured it out that she's my older sister which is surprising you know, we basically look alike." Tamara and Travis are…siblings? Seriously? I guess you could say they do look alike appearance wise but their personality's where on two completely different levels. Tamara always seemed to be angry and at someone's throat, whoever she didn't like or just found annoying, while Travis, by what Madeline could tell by her first impression of him, was an outgoing, childish, fun-loving person. How? How has he survived all these years?

"Hey sprinkles, you're gonna be my partner." Madeline's eyes widened as she looked at the giant grin on Travis' face.

"W-w-what?"

"You're gonna be my partner."

"B-but, t-the teacher h-h-hasn't said we n-n-need partners."

"I know, but I'm making sure you're mine when the time comes."

"A-a-ah, o-o-okay?"

"Get excited sprinkles!"

"W-w-why do y-you k-k-keep calling me s-sprinkles~?"

….

Robin slowly floated down the hall towards her next class while casually chatting with Bell. The two actually got along while they were sitting and eating lunch and, at the moment, they were inseparable.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you were there when it happened! I'm surprised Mr. Knight didn't cut off Jaxon's head."

"I know right, it clearly was a ten percent chance of him surviving and I honestly was wondering when his funeral was getting planned." The girls burst into laughter as they rounded a corner, coming up to their next class.

"Well look on the bright side…" Bell snickered.

"What's the bright side?" Robin opened her mouth to speak but closed it and tried holding in some laughter.

"I honestly don't know." The two laughed loudly again and stepped into the classroom, taking a seat somewhere between the middle and the back of the classroom. Both girls continued to casually chat as more students piled into the class, taking seats in random spots throughout the class, even in the seats beside them. It wasn't until a simultaneous poke on both of their shoulders cut their trains of thoughts. Robin and Bell looked to their left and right and sat slightly surprised at the smiling faces directed towards them.

"Mitch?"

"B-Bliss?"

"Yo, what's up Bell?"

"How's it going Rob?" Bell honestly looked like she was ready to kill and Robin just looked unsure of what was going on. Mitch sat beside Bell on her left and Bliss was sitting beside Robin on her right. Weird. I know right?

"What are you dorks doing?" Mitch threw his hands up in defense.

"What, we come in peace." Bliss nodded.

"Yeah, we haven't even said hi yet so how do you know we're up to something?"

"But…you did say hi."

"Wow, I really just played myself…still we came in peace." Bell rolled her eyes and Robin giggled, forcing a faint blush to creep onto Mitch's face. Sure it seems like the boys aren't up to anything…but at the same time…we all know they are doing something. What exactly? We should find out sooner or later.

"There are plenty of other seats, why the hell did you choose here?!" Bell yelled while emphasizing on the multiple empty seats in the classroom. Bliss smirked.

"Aw, if you want me to sit beside you Bell, all you had to do was ask. Come on Mitch, let's switch."

"No, don't you dare! Stay away from me!" Bell grabbed Mitch's shirt and held him down in his chair while trying to glare at Bliss with a blush on her cheeks. It only stirred up laughter from Robin and Bliss as they watched the two. Just then the professor walked in and he moved over behind his desk, a look of boredom on his face.

"Somebody kill me now…" A student raised his hand.

"Will that count as extra credit points?" The man rolled his eyes and dropped his papers on the desk while falling back in his chair. He threw his head back and groaned a bit before looking back up and staring at the sets of students already in the class.

"You and you, make a group. You and you. And you and you." Bell and Robin watched the man start putting students together in groups of two and hoped they ended up together. They watched him turn in their direction.

"Frosty and ATM, you're together, same goes for you icy and glitters."

"I AM NOT AN ATM!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GLITTERS!?" Robin and Mitch both looked like they were ready to strangle the man who didn't bat an eye at them. He simply went on and threw other students into groups before sprawling out on the floor.

"Throw together a project on the pros and cons of your partner's monster abilities. You have one week. I don't care what you do with this, just get it done. I'm going to sleep, don't bother me either." Frankly Robin and Bell couldn't believe what they were hearing. They had to work with the guys? WHY?! They would've done so much better with each other.

"All right partner, let's get this going!" Robin looked over at Bliss and saw a look of excitement on his face. Why was he so happy? She decided not to question it…for now. Bell glanced over at the two and couldn't help but glare a bit at Bliss' smile. Why was he so happy to work with Robin? What's so great about her, huh? Wait, was she getting jealous? She hates him…right? Bell was caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Mitch calling her.

"Yo Bell? You still in there?" She blinked and looked at his smirking face.

"W-what?"

"Staring mighty hard there huh?"

"Mitch I will murder you."

"Can we do that later, I at least wanna make it to my senior year you know." Bell rolled her eyes and turned to face the boy to start on their work.

"Whoa, Robin that's so cool!" Bell clutched her pencil tightly as she growled a bit. Mitch couldn't help but watch on amused. Jealousy does not suit her.

"This is going to be a long day."

…..

Mason entered his calculus class and looked around the room at some of the ghouls that were already there. His eyes finally landed on a guy sitting somewhere near the back of the classroom and he couldn't help but smirk as he made his way to the back, taking a seat right beside him.

"How's it going mate?" The boy looked up and grinned.

"Yo Mason, haven't seen you all summer man, how'd it feel being back in your neck of the woods? It's basically been the same over here while you were gone."

"Ah well, you know it was fun being back. Being with family and seeing some of my friends, I won't lie though, I started missing here."

"I'm not surprised, Madeline's here so of course you'd want to come back." A blush crept on Mason's cheeks.

"T-that's not it and you k-know it!"

"Sure~. Have you even talked to her yet bro, and I don't mean a 'hi' and 'bye'."

"I haven't actually."

"Where, in your dreams?"

"Fuck you Elijah."

"No thanks, that would be my nightmare. Though I think Maddie would prefer that instead." Mason tried strangling the laughing boy. His face was a deep shade of red.

"Bro, bro, relax. I'm just joking. I'm serious about you talking to her though. You're not going to get anywhere if you don't. Plus you're acting like she's going to turn you down." Mason sighed.

"I did, we're supposed to go see a movie this weekend." Elijah smirked and ruffled Mason's hair.

"Aye, atta boy! So what's the problem now?"

"Me embarrassing myself and she'll never talk to me again." Elijah made a poker face.

"Okay, you're getting ahead of yourself here. Again bro, just relax and everything will be fine." Mason sighed again.

"We'll see I guess." Elijah rolled his eyes a bit and looked up at the doorway with a light smirk.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss Tamara. How's it been going for you sweetheart?" The girl scoffed as she stepped inside, rolling her eyes at that damn smirk on his face. She took a seat a couple of rows ahead of the two, turning her back towards them.

"Well I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Fuck off."

"Whoa, saltier that usual. Travis been more annoying than usual?" Tamara ignored him.

"Come on T, it's the first day. You could at least try and not look like you wanna destroy mankind."

"Again, fuck off Elijah." Mason watched the two bicker back and forth and he chuckled a bit when Tamara turned around and threw a book at Elijah. He watched the girl turn around, a major blush on her cheeks. He rose a brow a bit. She has crush on Elijah or something? He looked over at his friend who was still laughing. That's something he'd have to investigate for himself.

…..

 **Yay for college finals. How's everyone doing? Cool? Cool. Goodnight.**


End file.
